EXO the Legends
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Kris, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai adalah makhluk bernama EXO, tujuan mereka adalah melenyapkan monster kegelapan, hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan yeoja bernama luhan. dan tujuan mereka pun berganti menjadi mencari anggota EXO yang tersisa. siapa sebenarnya luhan dan tujuannya? all member exo in here! Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : EXO The Legends

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy(?) Romance(?)

Cast : All Member EXO

Warning : TYPO, bahasa gaje nan aneh

Chapter : 1

.

.

.

"membosankan", itu lah kata yang terucap dari namja berwajah poker face. Yah, dia bosan mendengarkan seorang dosen sedang menerangkan ah, lebih tepatnya sedang menceramahinya dengan pelajaran mitologi.

"menurut mitologi yunani, medusa adalah yeoja yang dikutuk oleh athena karena merasa jijik", sehun menguap tatkala mendengar penerangan dari seorang yeoja berumur –dosennya.

RRTTT…RRTTTT…..

Handphone sehun bergetar. Dengan bosan dan malas dia membuka email dari hyung tertuanya itu.

**From : kris-hyung**

**Subject : -**

**Nanti kita berkumpul.**

"hhnn~", sehun menatap malas layar handphonenya. Dia sangat malas bertemu dengan para hyungnya –untuk saat ini. entah kenapa dia merasa sangat ya, kalian tahu mood sangat jelek, di tambah lagi pelajaran yang menurutmu sangat membosankan mungkin.

.

.

.

"ada apa hyung?", kini mereka ber-6 sedang berkumpul di kantin. Sontak saja para yeoja berteriak memanggil geng mereka, ya geng sehun bernama EXO.

Oke, kita akan berkenalan sedikit dengan para anggota EXO.

Yang pertama adalah uri leader. Dragon WuFan adalah julukannya. Nama aslinya adalah Wu Yi Fan, atau kalian bisa memanggilnya kris –bisa juga kevin, tapi sangat jarang digunakan. Tubuh tinggi yang mencapai 188 cm, wajah oriental, dengan rambut bak seorang gengster –mowhack maksudnya. Paling stylist di antara semuanya. Dulu dia memanjangkan rambutnya dan mewarnainya dengan warna pirang. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin merubah penampilannya seperti seorang gengster? Dia juga seorang yang dingin –tapi lebih dingin sehun. Dia masih single –mungkin karena sifatnya?

Ke-2 adalah seorang guardian. Kim Jon myeon adalah nama aslinya, di panggil suho karena senyumnya yang memikat bak seorang malaikat. Walau dia yang paling pendek, tapi tetap saja dia tampan. Baik hati dan juga penyayang membuatnya banyak yeoja yang ingin sekali dekat dengannya. Di tambah pula dia salah satu orang yang pintar di kampusnya. Baik hati, tampan, pintar? Siapa yang tidak ingin bersama suho atau dekat. Sayang, walau dia ramah, dia tidak punya namjachingu. Dia belum tertarik pada siapapun.

Ke-3 adalah seorang Happy Virus. Dia di juluki seperti itu karena merupakan mood maker dari geng EXO. Tingginya 186 cm, membuatnya tertinggi no.2 , mempunyai senyum yang khas. Selalu tertawa dan juga ramah. Gampang bergaul, itu lah yang menyebabkan dia punya teman, atau –seorang informan secara tak langsung? Entahlah, rambutnya mirip dengan kris tapi wajahnya yang cute tak membuatnya seperti gengster, mungkin seperti anak SMP? Dia sama halnya dengan semua anggota exo, tidak mempunyai namjachingu –karena pada dasarnya semua anggota EXO tak mempunyai namjachingu.

Ke-4 adalah pemilik suara merdu, Kim Jong Dae atau kita bisa memanggilnya Chen. Dia memiliki suara emas, dan dia selalu bernyanyi saat suasana suram. Yang mendengar suaranya akan langsung luluh di tambah Wajah tampan yang manis, membuatnya sangat terkenal. Jangan lupakan juga dia adalah pemegang rangking 2 paralel di kampusnya. WOW, pintar, memiliki suara emas, wajah tampan. Tapi sayang, dia tidak pernah membalas sapaan yeoja yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman, tapi hei! Itu lebih dari cukup kan?

Ke-5 adalah playboy di geng EXO, kalian bisa memanggilnya kai jika kalian mau. Nama aslinya adalah kim jong in. sebenarnya dia bukan playboy, dia juga tak pernah punya pacar? Lantas kenapa dia di panggil playboy? Karena dia selalu menerima ajakan yeoja yang ingin kencan dengannya. Lalu saat yeoja itu bilang 'aku cinta padamu! Maukah jadi namjachinguku?' maka kai akan terkekeh pelan lalu berkata 'aku tidak cinta padamu, bahkan tertarik saja tidak'. Brengsek memang, tapi hei! Itu membuatnya di perebutkan yeoja yang ingin menaklukkan hatinya. Di tambah pula dengan kemahirannya dance. Wow! Benar-benar namja Tan yang EXOtis.

Ke-6 adalah maknae poker face di EXO. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun? Kalau maknae satu ini tak kenal takut. Dia bahkan mewarnai rambutnya seperti pelangi. Menggelikan memang, tapi itu lah yang membuatnya menawan di mata yeoja. Wajah dingin, jarang tersenyum, misterius, tak kenal takut, dan satu lagi dia juga anak yang pintar, dan termasuk 5 besar paralel. Wohoho, siapa yang tak akan jatuh terhadap pesona seorang maknae poker face ini. yah, walaupun dia tak pernah tersenyum sekalipun di depan fansnya, bahkan melirik pun tidak, tapi itu letak menantangnya seorang sehun.

Oke kita sudahi dari 6 namja geng dari EXO ini mari kita lihat suasana kantin itu sekarang. Yah, sekarang menjadi sangat ramai dengan kedatangan geng EXO di tambah lagi kantin memang ramaikan?

"cepat katakan hyung! Aku tak bisa tahan dengan suasana seperti ini!", perkataan Sehun membuat hyungnya mengangguk benar. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"malam ini, kita berburu medusa"

.

.

.

Sekarang, malam ini, 6 namja itu berada di kampus mereka belajar.

"malam-malam seperti ini kenapa kita harus berburu medusa sih?", kata chanyeol sembari memainkan api di tangannya. Sedangkan kai hanya melihat chanyeol, kris dan suho sedang berbincang, sehun dan juga chen sedang bermain juga dengan kekuatannya, eh? Tunggu kekuatan?

Oh, kita lupa dengan kekuatan geng EXO. Geng EXO terbentuk bukan karena 6 namja tadi adalah namja terkenal. Bukan hanya itu saja. Tapi mereka memiliki kekuatan spesial! Seperti chanyeol dengan kekuatan flame –apinya. Kai dengan kekuatan berpindah tempat –teleportasinya. Sehun yang bisa mengendalikan angin –windnya. Suho yang bisa mendatangkan tsunami –water. Chen yang dapat membuat listrik atau petir –thunder. Atau kris yang dapat terbang dan mengeluarkan api –walau tak sepanas atau tak sebesar chanyeol. mungkin kalian heran kenapa mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

Itu karena mereka adalah EXO! Hei! EXO juga bukan nama geng saja. Tapi makhluk! Makhluk yang tidak pernah di deteksi sejarawan manapun, seperti medusa. Ya, medusa terdeteksi oleh sejarawan, tapi EXO? Kurasa tidak pernah ada sejarah yang menceritakan EXO. Bisa di bilang EXO adalah manusia pilihan. Lalu kenapa mereka ada? Karena makhluk kegelapan berkeliaran dan mereka harus membasminya.

"sudahlah, jangan menggerutu chanyeol! kai! Deteksi dimana medusa berada!", kai segera memejamkan matanya mendengar perintah kris. Mencoba kosentrasi dimana medusa berada, kai juga punya kekuatan untuk mendeteksi seseorang atau apapun itu.

"ada di sebuah kelas musik, terletak di samping kelas sehun, ah, aku juga mendeteksi makhluk lain!", kata kai –memejamkan matanya.

"makhluk apa itu?!", kata Chanyeol penasaran. Yah, mungkin chanyeol akan mendapatkan sebuah pertarungan seru bila makhluk lain itu juga adalah medusa.

"entahlah hyung. Dia mampu melindungi dirinya agar tidak di ketahui, tapi sepertinya dia bersembunyi dari medusa", suho menatap kai tak percaya. Jika makhluk itu bersembunyi itu artinya dia ketakutan, bisa saja dia manusia. Tapi jika dia mampu melindungi dirinya agar tidak di ketahui oleh kai? Itu artinya? Dia bukan makhluk sembarangan.

"baik ayo kita kesana", perintah kris, dan semua mengangguk. Tapi sebelum mereka berangkat ke lokasi dimana kai tunjukan tadi, suho menggenggam tangan kris.

"apa tak apa-apa Yi Fan?", kris bisa menangkap kekhawatiran Suho. Yah, dia bisa tahu itu. karena dia sudah 7 tahun berperang bersama suho, cukup lama bukan?

"tak apa", suho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin(?) setelah mendengar perkataan kris.

.

.

.

"GRAAAA!", teriakan medusa sungguh membuat telinga kalian robek! Sebenarnya medusa tidak memiliki mata yang melihatnya menjadi batu. Hanya saja, medusa suka membuat patung orang yang sudah di bunuhnya, itulah kenapa banyak orang yang berprasangka bahwa medusa dapat membuat seseorang menjadi batu.

Suho mengeluar titik-titik air, dan berkosentrasi untuk membuat airnya memerangkap Medusa. Dan berhasil! Tapi sedetik kemudian Medusa dapat keluar. Kini Chanyeol melompat ke arah medusa, dan membakar wajah dan rambut ular medusa.

"ARGGGHHH!", Medusa berteriak saat Chanyeol membakar wajah medusa. Tapi sayang, ekor ular medusa mengenai Sehun yang berada di belakangnya.

DUAK!

"Argh!", Sehun terpental hingga membentur tembok. Medusa yang merasa wajahnya sudah tidak panas karena api chanyeol sudah padam, mendekati sehun yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"GRAA!"

"sehun!", teriak kai panik saat melihat medusa hendak mencakar wajah Sehun.

Tapi…

DUAK! DUAKK! BRAAAKKK!

Entah kenapa Medusa seperti terlempar ke atas hingga membentur atap kelas, dan jatuh seperti di banting, dan terakhir Medusa seakan terlempar ke arah bangku-bangku.

"Chanyeol! ayo!", kris tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Chanyeol dan Kris segera membakar medusa hingga gosong(?). chen segera mendekati sehun yang mungkin masih kesakitan.

"Gwenchana?", kata Chen dengan panik. Suho dan kai segera mendekati sehun juga. Tapi tiba-tiba kai segera menajamkan matanya di samping lemari kelas itu.

"tunjukkan siapa kau! Yeoja manis", yeoja beramput panjang dengan rambut merah, dan juga mata bersebalah yang berbeda –yang kanan berwarna hijau yang kiri berwarna ungu, melangkah dari samping lemari.

"siapa kau!", kata kris yang sudah membereskan medusa bersama chanyeol.

"joneun…. Xi Lu Han",

.

.

.

"oh jadi kau yang membantu kami?", kata Chanyeol semangat. Yeoja itu –Luhan segera mengangguk dengan antusias. Kini mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka. Yah, mereka hidup bersama, tapi percayalah apartement itu sungguh luas, bahkan memiliki 6 kamar. Besar sekali bukan?

"ne! kalian sungguh luar biasa tadi, sangat mengagumkan!", kata Lu han dengan cerianya. Suho segera menyuguhkan cookies yang dia beli tadi dan teh di hadapan Luhan. dan tentu saja luhan segera memakan cookies itu.

"kekuatanmu apa?", kata kris sambil memegang handuk, oh dia habis mandi rupanya. Yeoja berambut merah itu menatap kris.

"telekinesis", ucap singkat dari Luhan, mungkin di pengaruhi oleh banyaknya cookies yang dia makan. Oh, sungguh yeoja yang imut!

"tapi kenapa kau bisa menutupi hawa keberadaanmu Luhan?", luhan menatap kai dengan pandangan mendalam. Seakan Luhan berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu dalam diri kai. Kai yang di pandang luhan dengan intens hanya kaget sambil, blushing? What? Kai yang seorang playboy sekarang bisa blushing saat di tatap oleh yoeja imut yang baru dia kenal?

"kau.. teleportasi", semua namja yang disana kaget dengan perkataan luhan. tentu saja, mereka belum menceritakan kekuatan mereka pada luhan.

"kau… Flame, Kau… thunder, kau… Dragon, kau… Water, kau… Wind", kata Luhan sembari menunjuk Chanyeol, Chen, Kris, Suho, dan Sehun secara berurutan. Apa dia memiliki kekuatan peramal atau menebak? Pikir kris.

"aku bukan peramal atau menebak kris", lagi, semua terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. What?! Dia bisa membaca pikiran juga! Keren! pikir Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya memamerkan giginya.

yah, aku bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, kekuatanmu juga keren kok, eh? Chanyeol heran, kenapa dia bisa membayangkan Luhan berbicara padanya. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"aku mempunyai kelebihan tersendiri, aku bisa membaca pikiran jika aku mau, lalu mendeteksi seperti kai, tapi karena aku lebih pengalaman dan tingkatnya di atas kalian aku bisa menutupi hawa keberadaanku, dan satu hal lagi, aku bisa bertelepati seperti yang aku lakukan barusan kepada Chanyeol", sontak semua namja yang ada disana kaget.

"woah! Jadi yang aku bayangkan tadi! ah aniya, maksudnya aku dengar tadi bukan halusinasi?", luhan mengangguk atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"lalu kenapa kau ada disini?", kata Suho lembut sembari mengelus rambut Luhan yang panjang. Mirip oppa yang sedang memanjakan dongsaengnya. Dan saat melihat hal itu Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Suho kepada Luhan.

"sama dengan kalian, aku adalah EXO, tapi pengembara. Aku sering berpindah tempat", kata Luhan.

"jadi kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?", kini Chen yang bertanya. Luhan menatap Chen lalu menggeleng lirih.

"kau bisa tinggal di sini dan kita bisa bertarung bersama. Aku senang ada bantuan lebih, terlebih kau yang memiliki kekuatan lebih", kata Kris. Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kris, yah, siapa lagi yang punya kekuatan extra seperti Luhan.

"bolehkah?", kata Luhan antusias.

"kau bisa membaca pikiran kami kan?", luhan segera menepuk jidatnya yang tertutupi oleh poninya –dan kesannya sangat lucu.

"lagi pula, akhirnya aku bukan menjadi maknae, kau SMP kelas berapa?", kata Sehun dengan sedikit senang, akhirnya dia bisa melepas jabatan menjadi maknae.

"aku bukan siswa! Umurku sudah 23 tahun! aku lahir 20 april tahu! Aku juga sekarang menjadi dosen!", oh. Nice.

Hening….

"MWOOO!?"

.

.

.

"kau nyaman memakai baju seperti itu?", kata Sehun melihat penampilan Luhan. yah, sekarang Luhan berjalan bersama Sehun di kampusnya, dan tebak! Luhan menjadi dosen disana karena Luhan pindah. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat mengesankan.

Kenapa hanya sehun yang mengantar Luhan? Chanyeol dan Kai ada kelas pagi, Kris menghadap direktur entah ada urusan apa, lalu Suho dan Chen ada kelas menyanyi di pagi hari ini.

"kenapa? Bukankah dosen memang memakai pakaian seperti ini", Sehun melihat kembali baju yang di pakai luhan. kemeja putih yang dapat memperlihatkan badannya yang indah itu, lalu rok di atas lutut 3 cm, rambut luhan berwarna merah yang di urai, high heels serta kacamata yang menghias matanya yang berbeda warna itu menambah kesan sexy.

Ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun! Pikir Sehun.

"kau memikirkan aku tentang apa?", kata Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Shit! Dia lupa kalau Luhan bisa membaca pikirannya –jika dia mau.

"ah.. aniya, kau tampak cantik itu pikiranku",

BLUSHH!

Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat wajah Luhan memanas. Dia biasa di puji seperti oleh namja-namja yang bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa jika Sehun yang mengatakannya dia merasa malu.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau gugup?", kata sehun khawatir melihat perubahan warna pada wajah milik Luhan.

"ah.. eh? Ne.. aku gugup", kata luhan. 'ya aku gugup kalau kau bilang seperti itu' pikir luhan. untung saja Sehun tidak mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran sepertinya. Jika dia punya, matilah Luhan.

"itu ruang dosennya, aku tinggal dulu ne?", kata Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari Luhan. dan luhan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan dosen itu. tapi tiba-tiba perasaan aneh muncul dari diri luhan.

'perasaan ini, apakah diantara mereka juga ada seorang EXO? Tapi siapa dan kekuatan apa?', luhan segera menyapu isi ruangan yang besar dan berisi puluhan dosen dari tua hingga muda. Dari namja sampai banci, eh? Maksudnya yeoja.

'tapi perasaan ini berbeda saat aku bertemu dengan 6 namja itu, apa jangan-jangan EXO itu yeoja?', luhan segera memutar otaknya.

Ting!

Dia punya ide untuk menemukan seorang EXO yang dia yakini adalah yeoja. Dia cari nama yeoja yang menjadi dosen disini. Dan hanya satu nama yeoja yang membuatnya tertarik –dikarenakan hanya nama kim minseok itu yang selalu hadir di absensi dinding dosen.

'Kim Minseok'

.

.

.

"jadi bisa di bilang manusia belum cukup mampu untuk mendeskripsikan diri mereka", Luhan kini tengah menjelaskan psikologi manusia tentang jati diri di kelas Sehun. Sehun yang biasanya malas mengikuti pelajaran ini, entah kenapa sangatlah tertarik –yah ternyata sehun bisa tertarik juga.

"eh, kau lihat dada Luhan songsaengnim, sangatlah besar!", sehun segera melirik namja yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Dia bisa mendengar perkataan namja itu karena angin yang memberitahunya.

"bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita menggaulinya saja?", sehun menatap geram namja sebelah namja tadi. yang ternyata –yongguk, ketua geng B.A.P yang terkenal frontal.

BRUKK!

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bangku namja tadi –Yongguk bergeser ke belakang hingga Yongguk jatuh. Dan membuat seisi kelas tertawa tentu saja Luhan juga. Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. luhan segera me-wink kepada Sehun. Sekarang Sehun tahu, yang melakukannya barusan adalah Luhan.

Aku mendengarnya tadi, tenang saja aku dapat menjaga diriku sehun, Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar telepati Luhan barusan.

"yongguk-ssi? Ada apa? apa kau mau melawak di kelasku?", kata Luhan lembut sambil terus terkekeh.

"a..aniya Songsaengnim", Yongguk segera duduk kembali.

"baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?", kali ini Luhan bertanya pada seisi kelas. Lalu ada namja di samping yongguk tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"Daehyun-ssi? Apa ada pertanyaan? Apa ada yang belum membuatmu paham?", kata Luhan lembut. Entah kemana hilangnya sisi polos luhan yang berganti dengan sisi dewasanya.

"apa songsaengnim punya namjachingu?", kata Daehyun. Semua menatap Luhan. para namja di sana berdo'a agar Luhan, sang yeoja seksi nan imut –di pikiran namja-namja itu, tidak mempunya namjachingu.

"aku be –"

"dia yeojachinguku", sontak semua pandangan beralih pada Sehun. Yah, semua kaget dengan perkataan Sehun barusan termasuk Luhan juga.

"dia yeojachinguku, siapapun yang mendekatinya, dia berurusan dengan**ku**", kata Sehun Mantap. Semua yeoja di sana mendengus kesal. Pasalnya mereka kan ingin PDKT dengan Sehun tapi ternyata sehun sudah punya Luhan sang songsaengnim yang sexy dan juga imut. Entah kenapa mereka berpikiran sama.

Ayolah katakan iya! Kalau tidak kau akan di terkam oleh namja-namja di sini! Pikir Sehun. Luhan yang membaca pikiran Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"ne.. dia namjachinguku"

.

.

.

"kau gila Sehun," kata Luhan terkekeh pelan, sambil keluar kelas bersama. Kan mereka bilang mereka pacaran. Kan aneh kalau seumpama mereka tidak keluar bersama.

"hh~ itu agar kau tidak di terkam namja disini. Lagi pula kau kan yeoja, walau lebih tua kau 4 tahun, aku tetap harus melindungimu", kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lembut. Ternyata dia benar-benar takdirku pikir luhan. luhan segera menggandeng tangan sehun dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa buku pelajaran tadi.

"eh?", kata sehun kaget dengan perlakuan Luhan.

"kau kan namjachinguku, hehehe dan aku ingin kau tanggung jawab Tuan Rainbow", sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"setelah ini kita harus kencan!",

"MWOO!"

.

.

.

Terdengar alunan lagu mengiringi Chen yang berusaha untuk dance dengan baik.

Klik~

"tidak seperti itu ChenChen!", terdengar suara yeoja berpipi tembem dengan tag name 'Kim Minseok' sedang menceramahi Chen yang salah gerakan.

"ah ini susah sekali Xiuminie Songsaengnim!", kata Chen sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dancenya. Xiumin –Songsaengnim itu melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"kau ini! ayo latihan sekali lagi ChenChen! Panggil aku dengan Xiumin Songsaengnim saja!", kata Xiumin dengan nada marah. Sedangkan Chen hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli terhadap songsaengnimnya yang sedang marah-marah.

"aku kan bukan kai atau pun sehun yang pandai Dance", kata Chen membela diri. Perkataan Chen tadi membuat Xiumin ingin sekali memukul Chen.

Cklek~

"anyong~", Chen maupun Xiumin melihat ke arah tempat pintu itu terbuka. Tampaklah seekor rusa! Ah, ralat seorang yeoja imut.

"ah, anyong Chen", kata Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan dance. Tampak lah Chen yang sedang tidur-tiduran di lantai, lalu Xiumin yang masih melipatkan tangannya di dadanya.

"ku kira ini adalah ruangan untuk berlatih dance bukan untuk tidur", kata Luhan. bisa di pastikan Luhan sedang mengejek Chen. Chen hanya mendengus kesal.

"memangnya kau tahu apa tentang dance Luhan!?", Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Chen.

Klik~

Luhan menyalakan tape. Dan terdengar alunan lagu. Yah walaupun dia memakai Rok, tapi luhan memakai hotpan jadi dia bisa dance. Seketika Luhan segera menari, Xiumin dan Chen mengo di tempat. Xiumin yang tidak tahu siapa luhan, segera takjub dengan gerakan luhan begitupun dengan Chen. Lagu iringan dance Luhan habis beserta gerakan dance luhan.

"tak kusangka kau pintar dance Luhan", kata Sehun yang muncul di balik pintu masuk ruang latihan. Sebenarnya mereka mau pulang. Tapi, luhan mendengar alunan musik dance, sehingga dia masuk ke ruangan ini.

"woah Daebak!", teriak Xiumin. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut. Chen hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Sehun hanya men-smirk.

"siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu", kata Xiumin memberikan minuman pada Luhan.

"Xi Lu Han Dosen psikologi baru di Universitas Star Museum, panggil saja luhan", kata Luhan menyodorkan tangannya. Xiumin menyalami(?) tangan luhan untuk awal perkenalan mereka. Saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Luhan, ada perasaan aneh lagi muncul.

'tidak mungkin dia ini adalah EXO kan?'

"joneun Kim MinSeok, panggil saja Xiumin", kata Xiumin sambil menatap jam tangannya.

'Kim MinSeok?'

"ah, aku harus pulang sekarang, anyong Chen, Sehun, Luhan", Xiumin segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar dari ruang latihan itu. Sehun dan Chen heran melihat Xiumin bertingkah seperti itu. tapi tidak dengan luhan. luhan melihat tangannya –hasil genggaman xiumin tadi. dingin, berkarisma, tapi dingin ini berbeda, dingin ini selalu kuat hingga dia butuh gerakan maksimal untuk memanaskannya. Ah itu dia! Kenapa Xiumin menjadi pelatih dance dan juga selalu hadir pikir luhan. Lalu smirk muncul di wajah imut Luhan.

'Kim MinSeok, nama tadi pagi ya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…

.

.

.

Frost'

.

.

.

TBC!

Pendek ya?

Miaaaan~

soalnya Zelus baru bikin yang beginian *bow!

Zelus butuh saran...

and

Review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"kenapa kau melihat Xiumin noona seperti itu?", Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen yang sudah berdiri dari tidurannya. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyumannya.

"ani, hanya tertarik saja, eh? Apa Xiumin tadi songsaengnim baru?", Chen tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"dia disini sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu", kata Sehun yang merasa tidak di hiraukan seperti ini. yah, bagaimanapun dia termasuk mahasiswa di sini.

"lalu kenapa dia pulang? Padahal saat ini masih jam 4 sore?", kata Luhan sambil melihat jam tangannya. Chen dan juga Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tidak mengerti.

"dia bilang tidak suka dengan suasana malam hari di kampus", kata Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Kai, Kris, dan Chanyeol. Luhan menatap 4 namja itu bergantian.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu Suho-hyung?", tanya Sehun.

"aku kan pernah mewawancarai dia sebagai songsaengnim baru yang berprestasi dulu", perkataan Suho membuat 5 namja 1 yeoja itu membulatkan bibir mereka.

"lalu kenapa kalian berteleportasi ke sini?", tanya Luhan. suho mengernyit heran dengan perkataan Luhan. Suho menatap Kris dalam. Dan Kris tahu apa maksud dari pandangan Suho.

"sejak kapan kau memiliki kekuatan telekinesis, dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kami di teleportasikan oleh kai?", tanya Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik. Luhan memiringkan wajahnya menatap kris dengan polos.

"telekinesis, terhubung dengan teleportasi kris. Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Ah, untuk memiliki kekuatan, aku sudah memilikinya sejak umurku 6 tahun", semua namja membelalakkan matanya. What? Tidak mungkin! Kris memiliki kekuatannya saat dia berumur 16 th, Suho berumur 18 th, Chanyeol 15 th, Sehun 16 th, dan kai yang berumur 14 th. Itu berarti dia sangat paham dan baik dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"apa saja yang kau ketahui, yang tidak kita ketahui, tolong beritahu kami", pinta Suho. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Dengan telekinetisnya dia menutup pintu ruang dance dan menguncinya.

Cklek.

"ini biar aman, baiklah aku mulai dari mana ya?", kata Luhan tampak berpikir.

"oh! Aku tidak tahu memulainya dari mana, tapi yang aku tahu kita terlahir sebagai EXO. Alasan kenapa kita di pilih, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, EXO beranggotakan 12 orang, aku tidak tahu berapa namja dan yeoja-nya. Tapi setiap 2 kekuatan saling terhubung. Seperti Chanyeol –flame dengan Kris –dragon, aku –telekinetis dengan kai –teleportation. Kita bisa mengetahui dimana letak sang terhubung dengan kita. Dan, yang aku tahu. Untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang yang terhubung dengan kita. Itu sangatlah sulit! Jadi butuh kosentrasi tinggi, tapi jika sudah terbiasa kalian juga akan terhubung dengan sendirinya. Yang aku tahu tentang hubungan ini. Flame dengan Dragon. Tunder dengan earth. Telekinesis dengan Teleportasi. Wind dengan time control. Frost dengan Water. Dan Light dengan healing. Hubungan ini adalah hubungan dekat –bukan pacar, tapi lebih tepatnya saudara.", kata Luhan panjang lebar. Namja-namja disana menganggukkan kepalanya.

(dari keterkaitan kekuatan di MV MAMA. Coba perhatikan baik-baik, kekuatan yang di sebutkan tadi berhubungan hanya saja yang di hubungkan terang-terangan itu adalah Chanyeol dengan kris, dan D.O dengan Chen)

"jadi aku bersaudara denganmu, Luhan noona?", tanya Kai. Luhan hanya tersenyum ke arah Kai dan mengangguk.

"tapi kenapa kau bisa memiliki kekuatan sejak umurmu 6 tahun?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Tentu saja penasaran. Dia kira yang paling tua mengendalikan kekuatan adalah Kris.

"ada alasan kenapa aku memiliki kekuatan ini. ini disebabkan ada insiden. Lalu sebenarnya ada pemilik kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan saat dia bayi. Aku merasakannya saat aku pertama kali mendapat kekuatan dan dapat mengendalikannya. Kalau tidak salah, dia healing", kris dkk membelalakkan matanya. Benar-benar sangat Keren! Pikir Chen.

**Tentu saja keren Chen!** Chen mengernyitkan keningnya. Dan melirik luhan yang terkekeh pelan sambil melirik chen. Ternyata Luhan telepati ke Chen toh.

**Kai**, kai mengernyitkan dahinya dan menoleh ke arah luhan. luhan membalas kai dengan tatapan serius. Kai tahu artinya.

**Ada apa noona?**

**Apa kau merasa aneh saat bertemu dengan Xiumin? **kai mencoba berpikir. Dia tahu maksudnya, luhan pasti merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat bersama Xiumin.

**Ada sesuatu yang janggal menurutku dengannya noona. Dan, aku merasa aneh saat menyentuhnya, apa itu artinya aku seorang pendeteksi yang handal noona? **Luhan terkekeh mendengar telepati kai.

**Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh, tapi… mungkin hanya perasaan kita yang berlebihan sebagai pendeteksi kai.. aku akan mencari tahu tentang Xiumin, dan gomawo kai**, kai tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Luhan, tapi jika Luhan juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Xiumin itu adalah EXO atau makhluk kegelapan.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya. Dia diam sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menggandengnya.

"ah sudah jam segini, aku pergi dulu ya!", luhan segera menarik Sehun keluar.

"Noona mau kemana!?", teriak kai, luhan segera berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kai dengan senyuman polos miliknya.

"aku mau kencan! Pay!?", Luhan segera menarik Sehun keluar dari ruangan dance, dan dapat di pastikan wajah 5 namja yang tersisa membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

"hari ini benar-benar sangat lelah, ternyata kencan itu menyenangkan ya?", luhan berada di toilet taman. Yah, dia sedang bermonolog ria di hadapan cermin. Luhan dan Sehun berkencan di taman atas permintaan Luhan. mereka membeli ice cream, selca bersama dan kegiatan lainnya bersama Sehun.

"tentu saja menyenangkan Luhan songsaengnim", Luhan segera berbalik dan mendapati 2 anggota B.A.P, salah dua muridnya di kelasnya. Yongguk dan Daehyun. Kau dalam masalah luhan! pikir Luhan.

"bagaimana jika kencannya bersama kita saja luhan Songsaengnim?", kata Daehyun mendekat. Yongguk segera memegang tangan Luhan, dan Daehyun mengendus leher milik Luhan.

Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanmu, itu dilarang! Mungkin aku harus bertelepati terhadap Sehun, ya! Bertelepati! Pikir luhan.

TOLONGG SEHUN! TOLONG AKU SEHUN!

.

.

.

Entah kenapa sehun sangat senang kencan bersama Luhan. yah dia juga bodoh kenapa dia bisa bilang Luhan sebagai yeojachingunya tadi. tapi, toh luhan tidak marah. Dia sangat senang bersama luhan saat ini. ya dengan Luhan-NYA! Karena dia kan sudah bilang kalau luhan yeoja chingunya. Dia sekarang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil menunggu yeoja manisnya.

TOLONGG SEHUN! TOLONG AKU SEHUN!

Sehun terhenyak kaget. suara ini mirip dengan Luhan. dia mencari-cari keberadaan luhan. tapi nihil, yang dia temukan hanya anak-anak yang berlari dan juga pasangan sepertinya. Apa mungkin Luhan bertelepati dengannya? Apakah ada monster kegelapan seperti sore-sore begini yang menyerang luhan? mana mungkin! Monster kegelapan hanya menyerang saat malam hari!

Sehun… kumohon.. tolong aku… hiks.. hiks…

Sehun kembali terhenyak, luhan bertelepati dengannya. Itu berarti dia dalam bahaya, bukan monster yang menyerangnya dia yakin itu! karena sekuat apapun monster itu. dia pasti akan berhasil mengalahkan monster itu. lalu siapa yang menyerangnya?

bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita menggaulinya saja? Perkataan yongguk berputar di benak sehun. Apa jangan-jangan?

Sehun… hiks

Sehun tidak tahan dengan telepati Luhan yang lirih itu. dia seakan-akan melihat Luhan yang tengah menangis depannya. Sehun tidak tahan! Sehun segera berlari ke arah toilet perempuan di taman itu. ternyata jaraknya cukup jauh dan cukup terisolasi.

Sehun.. datanglah.. ku mohon… hiks

Sehun segera mendobrak pintu toilet itu dan tengah melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dia lihat! Kancing kemeja luhan yang ke-3 tengah di buka oleh Daehyun. Sedangkan Yongguk sedang memegang dada luhan. dan tampak luhan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"oh lihatlah, namjachingunya datang ahahaha, Daehyun kau habisi saja dia", Daehyun segera mendekati Sehun. Amarah Sehun memuncak saat yongguk tetap melancarkan aksinya kepada Luhannya!

Jangan pakai kekuatanmu sehun. Itu di larang!

Sehun kaget mendengar telepati Luhan. yah, dia memang di larang menggunakan kekuatannya saat berhadapan dengan manusia. Itu dilarang.

Daehyun segera memukul Sehun, tapi tangan Daehyun di tangkap oleh Sehun. Bagaimanapun dia sudah bertarung dengan monster kegelapan sudah cukup lama. Jadi dia cukup memiliki keterampilan bertarung, ah maksudnya berkelahi.

Tanpa di sangka entah sejak kapan yongguk mencekik leher Sehun dari belakang. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Daehyun. Dia segera memukul wajah Sehun.

"Kya! Jangan memukul Sehun!", teriak Luhan. ke-2 namja itu tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang memekik ketakutan. Sehun berusaha melepaskan cekikan dari belakang oleh Yongguk. Tapi sia-sia, dia jauh lebih lemah dari yongguk.

"Lepaskan", kata Luhan yang bernada sinis.

Daehyun dan yongguk tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"kami tak akan melepaskan sehun kecuali kau…"

"ku bilang LEPASKAN!", pekik keras Luhan memotong perkataan Yongguk.

BRUAKK!

Dan saat luhan memekik keras, yongguk dan juga Daehyun seperti di tendang seseorang dan membuat mereka terpental ke dinding. Sehun jatuh terduduk, menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Oksigen di paru-parunya sudah menipis gara-gara cekikan yongguk barusan. Sehun melihat ke arah Daehyun dan Yongguk yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan begitu mengerikan. Matanya yang berwarna hijau berubah menjadi merah, dan matanya yang berwarna ungu berubah menjadi hitam. Luhan mendekati Sehun.

GREP!

Sehun kaget, bukan hanya melihat luhan yang matanya berubah menjadi mengerikan tapi perlakuan Luhan.

"gwenchana?", tanya Luhan yang masih memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk lirih. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"tenang saja aku akan menghapus memori mereka disini", kata Luhan.

"ternyata kau punya kekuatan lain. hehehe", kau tak tahu pembicaraan mu sungguh garing Sehun? Sehun menatap ke-2 bola mata Luhan yang berubah warna menjadi hijau dan ungu kembali. Luhan menatap luka di sudut bibir Sehun. Luhan memajukan wajahnya. sehun merasa salah tingkah melihat luhan dengan posisi ini.

Tanpa disangka, Luhan menjilat luka di bibir Sehun. Sehun kaget, tentu saja!

"bibir sehun…. Manis", kata luhan di sela-sela jilatannya. Entah keberanian dari mana hingga Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dan dari ciuman lembut itu beralih ke arah ciuman yang ganas.

"tak masalah kan? aku melanjutkan kegiatan 2 namja brengsek itu lakukan kepada yeoja ku yang manis ini?", kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum –menyeringai mungkin.

"lanjutkan saja, mr. Rainbow".

.

.

.

"eungh~", Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia terperanjatkan kaget. apa aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Luhan? di toilet taman perempuan? What?!

Tenang saja, tidak ada yang melihat kita kok, Daehyun dan Yongguk sudah aku pindahkan ke tempat lain, sehun tersenyum. Luhan bertelepati dengannya. Tapi saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan cermin dia mendapati luhan yang berdiri di samping wastafel.

"kalau sini sana kenapa kau memakai telepati?", kata sehun kesal. Luhan tertawa, pertama kali dia melihat sehun bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.

"waeyo? Mr. Rainbow marah?", tanya Luhan duduk disamping Sehun yang duduk di lantai. Sehun memperhatikan dirinya. Dia tidak naked, tapi sudah berpakaian.

"kau memakaikanku pakaian? Em.. jam berapa sekarang?", kata Sehun canggung, yah, dia melakukan 'itu' dengan luhan. padahal luhan kan bukan yeojachingunya.

"tentu saja aku! Jam 8 malam, lebih baik kita ke kampus saja, kris dkk sudah menunggu kita disana, katanya kita akan berburu lagi", kata Luhan.

"ayo berangkat!", luhan segera bangkit dan beranjak ke pintu toilet.

"tunggu! Kenapa kau suka memanggilku mr. Rainbow sih? lalu apa kita berpacaran?", luhan berhenti berjalan. Dan memandang Sehun.

"karena rambutmu warna-warni! Lalu… bukannya kau sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa aku yeoja chinguku di depan murid-muridku?", Sehun terkekeh, lalu menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

"kalian kenapa lama sekali sih! di tambah lagi dengan pakaian yang sama dengan tadi! apa kencan kalian sangat lama!", teriak Chanyeol dengan kesal. Yah, dia sudah menunggu bersama chingunya selama kurang lebih 1 jam!

"wohoho.. jangan marah Chanyeol hyung. Aku kan baru pertama kali kencan", kata Sehun dengan cengiran. Wow ajaib! 5 namja yang melihat cengiran sehun merasa mengedik ngeri. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua. Tiba-tiba Chen meletakkan telapak tangannya di jidat sehun.

"tidak panas," Sehun menampik tangan Chen di jidat kesayangannya(?)

"ada apa sih! kalian aneh!", kata sehun.

"KAU YANG ANEH!", kata 5 hyungnya serempak. Sehun mengelus tengkuknya mendengar pernyataan hyungnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku 6 namja itu. tiba-tiba Luhan dan Kai diam memicingkan matanya tepat di satu arah, yaitu arah ruangan dance.

"kenapa? Apa kalian merasakan monster kegelapan?". Kata Kris. Luhan dan kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai dan Luhan berkosentrasi, mendeteksi makhluk apa yang akan di lawan mereka.

"dia ada di ruangan dance, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lawan", kata kai.

"throll", kata Luhan singkat. 6 namja itu menatap Luhan dengan takut-takut.

"aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu, tapi kau mengetahui", Luhan mengelus rambut kai dengan lembut –yah dia lakukan dengan menjijit badan luhan kan juga seimut wajahnya. sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap garang kai.

"karena aku lebih pengalaman, kan aku bertarung lebih lama dari pada kalian?", senyum luhan. ohh! Kau begitu imut Xiao Lu-ku! Pikir Sehun.

Gomapta Sehunnie, hehehe apa itu nama kesayanganku sehun? Sehun tersenyum mendengar telepatinya dengan Luhan.

"lalu apa Throll itu?", kata Chen.

"kalian pasti pernah melihatnya di film-film, tapi jangan kaget ya?", kata Luhan berjalan duluan. 6 namja itu berpandangan lalu mengikuti Luhan menuju ke ruangan dance.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA~!", suara pekikan perempuan terdengar dari ruangan dance, membuat para EXO segera berlari ke arah ruangan dance. Entah kenapa mereka lupa dengan kekuatan teleportation dari kai.

BRAAKK!

Kris membuka pintu dan terlihatlah Xiumin yang sedang di pojokkan oleh seorang monster tinggi nan besar. Dari kelihatannya Xiumin sangatlah ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Chen yang melihat pelatih dancen tampak ketakutan segera menyeran Throll itu dengan petirnya, namun bukan gosong ataupun terbelah seperti biasanya, throll itu tampak semakin membesar.

"ups, aku lupa memberi tahu, kalau sebenarnya throll itu tak mempan dengan tenaga yang menghancurkan, dia akan bertambah besar dan kuat jika kita menyerangnya dengan kekuatan menghancurkan. tapi dia lemah dengan kekuatan membangun, seperti Water, Light, Earth, atau Frost hehehe", luhan tertawa canggung. Sedangkan 5 namja memberi death-glare gratis untuknya –kecuali sehun yang pastinya tak akan berani. Membuat luhan pundung di pojokkan.

"GRAAA!"

Throll itu beralih ke Luhan. Luhan yang lagi pundung di pojokkan segera bangkit dari kepundungannya(?) dan menahan throll dengan telekinesis dan melemparnya ke dinding.

"Xiumin! cepat kemari!", kata Luhan sambil melambai agar Xiumin mendekat ke arahnya. Xiumin berlari ke arah luhan, tapi ternyata throll itu bangkit dan memegang kaki Xiumin.

"kyaa! Tolong aku!", Xiumin meraung ketakutan saat kakinya di seret oleh Throll.

"Suho gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawan Throll!" pekik Luhan. Suho mengangguk dan berkosentrasi membuat gumpalan air di badan throll. Tapi itu terlalu lemah, karena Tubuh Throll terlalu besar, dan juga terlalu kuat.

PYARRR!

Gumpalan air yang suho susun bercerai berai. Dia tidak bisa menahan Throll itu.

"KYAA! LULU! TOLONG AKU!", Xiumin menjerit, dia menangis. Dan ajaibnya tetesan air matanya membeku. Luhan yang melihat Xiumin menangis segera berusaha melempar Throll itu lagi.

Tapi itu tak mungkin di lakukan luhan. jika Throll dia lempar, maka Xiumin juga akan terlempar juga. Itu karena Throll itu masih memengan kaki Xiumin.

"Luhan noona! Tolong Xiumin noona", Luhan segera menatap Chen dengan pandangan berbinar.

"kau… memanggilku noona?", kata Luhan. semua yang disana hanya ber-sweat-drop ria. Hei! Ini bukan waktu untuk bangga karena di panggil noona luhan!

"Luhan! ini bukan waktunya bangga!", kata kris. Luhan yang mengerti hal itu segera berusaha untuk memisahkan Xiumin dengan Throll.

"Sehun bantu aku! Bantu memisahkan Throll, aku akan menarik Xiumin, dan kau mendorong Throll dengan anginmu", sehun mengangguk dan berusaha berkosentrasi. Tapi…

WHUSSSS!

BRUAKK!

Semua yang ada disana sweat drop. Benar, Sehun mendorong Throll dengan anginnya, tapi ternyata itu terlalu kuat, dan menyebabkan Throll dan Xiumin terbang dan membentur dinding.

PLETAKK!

Chen menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya meringis dan mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin akan benjol. Tiba-tiba Throll segera menarik Xiumin lagi.

**Kau harus melawannya Xiumin! kau tahukan kau memiliki kekuatan Frost!** Gunakan Xiumin. Xiumin terhenyak. Suara ini suara luhan. tapi luhan tidak berbicara. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan hingga dia bisa mendengar suara ini. apa ini halusinasi?

**Tidak Xiumin! aku bertelepati denganmu! gunakan Xiumin! ini saatnya, jangan takut!**

GRAAA!

Throll sepertinya, bersiap-siap untuk memakan Xiumin. air. Xiumin melihat titik-titik air yang di gunakan Suho untuk membendung Throll tadi. tapi itu gagal. Apa harus? Apa dia harus menggunakannya? Menggunakan kutukannya?!

**Jangan takut Xiumin! kami sama denganmu! itu anugerah Xiumin, lindungi Xiumin, Lindungi dirimu sendiri!** Xiumin terhenyak. Yah, Luhan benar. Xiumin tidak sendiri memiliki kekuatan yang dia anggap kutukan ini. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, kai, Luhan.. Dan Chen. Yah dia sama dengan Chen! Chen tidak akan ketakutan dengannya seperti orang-orang di masa lalunya.

Dia harus melindungi…

Whusss!

"GRAA –" . teriakan throll terhenti saat wajah dan tubuhnya membeku, yah, Xiumin menggunakan kekuatannya. Semuanya terkejut –kecuali luhan yang memang sudah curiga dengan Xiumin.

CTAARRR!

Chen memberantakan tubuh-tubuh Throll itu, ya Chen menggunakan kekuatan petirnya ke Throll itu. dan menangkap Xiumin dengan gaya bridal style?

"gwenchana noona?!", Chen menanyai Xiumin di gendongannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa wajah Xiumin memerah.

"tu..turunkan aku.. Chen", Chen terperanjat. Dia akhirnya menurunkan Xiumin. Xiumin yang yakin dengan wajahnya memerah segera berlari, berlindung di belakang Luhan. takut wajah merahnya di ketahui Chen.

"ayo kita ke apartemen!", kata Luhan yang tidak tahu suasana. Semua memandang Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya. Ayolah luhan kau tak tahu suasana lovey dovey ChenMin tadi?

"luhan benar, lebih aman di apartemen", kata Kris. Lalu 5 namja dan 1 yeoja itu menatap kai.

"apa?", kata kai.

"kau kan tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu sama sekali. Jadi~", kai tahu arah mana pembicaraan ini. apa lagi Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang urgh!

"oke..oke"

BOSSHHH

Dengan sekejap 6 namja dan 2 yeoja itu hilang. Tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata menatap kepergian 8 orang itu.

"kau berusaha untuk mengumpulkan EXO sejak kejadian itu ya? Humm menarik, selamat berjuang Luhan kecilku kekekeke", dan sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

.

"silahkan di makan baozi!", kata Luhan riang. Xiumin tidak menatap makanan ringan ataupun teh buatan Luhan. tapi menatap Luhan.

"baozi?", Luhan mengangguk lucu mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

"karena pipimu mirip dengan baozi! Bakpau!",

TENENGG~

Semua mata melotot menatap Luhan. bahkan kai yang baru berteleportasi. Xiumin terkenal paling benci di bilang gendut! Padahal dia memang langsing, tapikan wajahnya itu loh tembem.

Heningg~

"wow! Aku tak tahu jika kau tahu tentang makanan faforitku itu! hehehe", Ajaib! 6 namja itu cengo. Xiumin tidak marah di katai baozi? Padahal biasanya kan dia marah jika harus di samakan dengan sesuatu yang bersifat..err… tembem mungkin?

"hehehe… aku bisa membuat bakpao loh!? Kapan-kapan kita buat bersama yuk?!", kata Luhan ceria.

"tentu saja!", dan 2 yeoja itu asyik berbicara hal tentang… bakpau? Padahal biasanya yeoja seperti mereka kan suka membicarakan tentang namja, make up atau yang lainnya. -_- benar-benar yeoja yang aneh.

"ekhem!", kris berdehem untuk menarik perhatian para yeoja itu.. daann..

.

.

.

Gagal.

Xiumin dan Luhan masih berbicara tentang rasa bakpau yang menurut mereka enak. Kris cengo dan mangap sekaligus karena dehemannya yang terbilang mainly itu.

"kau salah kris-ge kalau seperti itu", kata Chen. Chen mendekati Luhan dan Xiumin

"Ladies, ayo kita berbicara tentang hal yang lainnya. bakpaunya bisa menyusul, tapi masalah EXO?", kata Chen lemah gemulai(?). ajaibnya mereka berhenti berbicara dan menghadap ke arah Chen. Chen mendekati kris dan berbisik.

"yeoja itu harus di katai dengan lembut berbeda dengan NAMJA", kata Chen. Kris mendengus kesal karena merasa di gurui oleh dongsaengnya.

"baiklah, Xiumin noona, kapan kau memiliki kekuatan itu lalu kenapa kau diam saja memilikinya? Apa kau tak tahu EXO?", kata Suho mencairkan suasana hati kris yang mendumel tidak karuan gara-gara Chen yang menurutnya mengguruinya.

"ah, aku mendapat kekuatan ini sejak umurku 19 th. Waktu aku kecil, aku menemukan buku tuaaa sekali… lalu aku membaca tapi bacaan itu berbahasa mandarin. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha belajar bahasa mandarin. Dan saat umurku 18 tahun aku bisa menterjemahkan bahasa mandarin itu. di sana di ceritakan tentang EXO dan ke-12 kekuatan agung. Di sana juga di ceritakan masing-masing kekuatan dengan jelas dan amat TERPERINCI! Tapi saat aku membuka lembaran tugas EXO, di sana ada sobekan. Jadi ya? Aku tidak bisa tahu tugas apa, lalu saat aku menjabat tangan luhan, aku merasa aneh dan hangat sekaligus. Padahal aku tidak pernah merasa aneh saat bersentuhan dengan chen, hehehe", jelas Xiumin.

"lalu kenapa noona memiliki kekuatan frost? Jangan bilang gara-gara kau bersembunyi di kulkas? Hahaha", canda kai. Semuanya juga ikut terkekeh pelan.

"itu betul sekali!",

JGLEERR!

Suara petir Chen terdengar. Semua makhluk EXO di sana –kecuali Xiumin cengo kembali. What? Apa Xiumin ngelawak? Pikir Luhan.

"jangan tertawa! Ini beneran loh!? Saat aku berumur 19 tahun, aku menemani adikku untuk bermain petak umpet, saat aku ingin bersembunyi aku melihat kulkas, ya jadinya aku bersembunyi disana. Aku tidak tahu kapan kekuatan itu muncul, yang aku tahu saat aku keluar adikku menangis dan aku sudah bersembunyi sekitar 6 jam di kulkas, aku tidak menyangka aku dapat bertahan di kulkas jadinya ya aku tahu kalau memiliki kekuatan frost",

"tapi kenapa noona lebih memilih ke seoul saja ?", tanya Sehun. Ya, mereka heran kenapa Xiumin yang di ketahui bukan asli seoul, kuliah di Universitas seoul yang pastinya bukan tempat Kris dkk.

"karena dia tidak mempunyai pilihan, saat dia keluar pasti keluarganya mengira bahwa dia adalah monster karena dia mempunyai kekuatan yang aneh, begitupun masyarakat.", kata Luhan. semuanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tahu?", kata Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum lembut mengusap lembut kepala Xiumin.

"karena aku dapat membaca pikiran",

"woaah! DAEBAAKK!", teriak Xiumin. seketika semuanya menutup kupingnya.

"ternyata jeritannya tak kalah dengan suaramu", kata Chanyeol ke Chen yang masih menutup telinganya. Chen menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"baiklah kau bisa tinggal disini karena aman. Chanyeol kau sekamar dengan suho. Suho kamarmu di tempati oleh Xiumin jie dan Luhan jie", saat Chanyeol mau protes ke kris karena dia akan tidur dengan Suho, kris sudah melempar tatapan maut milik kris seketika Chanyeol bungkam.

"hehehe, gamsahamida!", kata Xiumin dengan ceria. Membuat Chen tersenyum. Tapi saat Xiumin hendak berdiri, dia tidak sengaja menyenggol meja di depannya membuat cangkirnya akan tumpah tapi..

DEG!

Sehun mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat, dadanya merasakan sesuatu, tidak sakit tapi aneh, bersamaan dengan itu cangkir itu tetap miring dan cairannya tidak tumpah.

"apa luhan noona mengendalikan cangkirnya, dan suho-hyung mengendalikan air di cangkir itu agar tidak tumpah?", kata chanyeol sambil melihat cangkir itu.

"sehun gwenchana?", kata luhan, luhan tampak khawatir dengan keadaan sehun. Wajah sehun yang putih pucat semakin pucat sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

"ada yang aneh di sini noona", kata sehun sambil menunjuk dadanya. Luhan menatap jam dinding rumah mereka dan melihat jam tangannya.

"chanyeol, bukan aku yang mengendalikan cangkir itu, bukan juga suho", kata Luhan. luhan melirik kai yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"kai, kau juga merasakan sesuatukan?", tanya luhan. kai mengangguk.

"aku dan kai merasa sesuatu, sehun merasa aneh di dadanya, dan waktu berhenti. Itu artinya…

.

.

.

.

Time controller ada di seoul"

.

.

.

TBC!

Mianheyo Readers permisah~

Zelus buntu tentang imajinasi fantasy gitu. Hiks mianheyo

Jeongmal mianheyo.

mianhe kalau publish lagi mungkin setelah hari raya, Love Recipe/Family, Love and Life/ ataupun FF ini. akan zelus lanjut setelah hari raya

Kenapa?

Karena Zelus akan mudik ke desa. Dan di desa itu akses komunikasinya aja akan susah. Jadi jeongmal mianheyo.

**Balasan review~ :**

**Ellizabeth Kim** : jinjja? O.o menurut zelus ini masih ruwet, seruwet pikiran zelus :3 .Tao? tao ya mungkin ada di chap2 depan, sabar ya nunggu Tao dalam bertarung dengan wushunya. Kikikik~ ne! gamsahamida udah nyemangatin zelus! :D gomawo reviewnya *hug

**Jaylyn Rui** : gak seru-seru amat kok :3 udah ada jawabannya kan di chap ini? sebenernya kai rada o'on juga, udah tahu ngerasain hal yang aneh ke Xiumin, tapi gak paham-paham juga, Luhan mah pinter *eeaaa~ baru tahu aneh langsung tahu, Xiumin juga tahu tuh hehehe. Udah di lanjut nih :D gomawo reviewnya *hug

**Tania3424** : gak keren-keren amat kok ;3 , oke tarikk maangg *emang dangdutan, salah~ maksudnya oke lanjuuutt yoooo~! *ala ngerap chanyeol, gambarimasu! :DD gomawo reviewnya *hug

**Sabil **: Mian T.T jika nunggunya telat. Zelus lagi bingung nerusin ini kayak gimana.

Ripiuw lagi neh? ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi ini mereka anggota EXO yang ada di apartemen, sedang sarapan. Setidaknya itu kelihatannya. Kalian sebenarnya tidak mengetahui bahwa kegiatan sarapan di apartemen ini seperti perang saja.

Lihatlah luhan yang sedang menyuapi sehun dengan telekinesis, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Dan lihatlah Xiumin yang sedang berusaha mendinginkan makanan yang panas, tapi chanyeol malah membuatnya lebih panas hingga terjadilah perang panas dingin makanan -_-. Chen sedang berusaha untuk menengahi Xiumin dan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat kesempatan Kai untuk mencuri makanan chen dengan teleportasinya. Dan yang terlihat waras dalam makan hanya kris dan juga Suho.

"suho… apa kita yang masih waras disini?", kata Kris sambil memijat peningnya yang merasa capek melihat anggota EXO yang berantakan.

"mungkin, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kita juga tidak akan waras", Suho pun melirik Xiumin dan Chanyeol yang masih perang. Luhan yang melayangkan makanan, Sehun yang mangap-mangap. Chen yang teriak-teriak hingga kaca serasa mau pecah, dan kai yang tetap mencuri makanannya Chen.

"baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. dari pada aku menjadi tidak waras di sini, sampai jumpa suho", kris berdiri dari meja makan yang sudah rusak karena membeku dan juga gosong. Suho menatap kepergian kris dengan tatapan sedih.

"jangan tinggalkan aku kris", kata suho lirih, lalu melirik kegiatan sarapan mereka. Lalu berubah wajahnya yang angelic menjadi wajah ingin menangis.

"aku benar-benar bisa gila"

.

.

.

"haah~ masih sepi ya? Enak juga tidak ada teriakan yeoja-yeoja gila itu lagi. lebih baik kemana ya?", kris berjalan di kampus yang serasa sama dengan kuburan sangking sepinya. Yah, lagi pula sekarang masih jam 7, dan kuliah akan di mulai jam 9 pagi. Bukannya Kris seorang yang rajin tapi, jika kalian melihat sarapan saja sudah seperti perang, bagaimana dengan 2 jam terakhir di apartemennya?

"ah~! Gawat! Aku meninggalkan mereka di apartemen! Nanti apartemenku berubah seperti apa ya? Apa dingin seperti kulkas, atau…. Gosong gara-gara chanyeol?", kris membayangkan apartemennya dulu yang pernah gosong gara-gara ulah chanyeol. lalu apakah apartemennya akan gosong? Atau membeku? Atau normal gara-gara Xiumin membekukan rumahnya lalu di cairkan oleh chanyeol.

"tapi di sanakan ada suho? Lagi pula menguntungkan juga ada kekuatan seperti Xiumin noona yang akan berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. dingin melawan panas", kris tetap bermonolog ria, kalau saja ada yang melihatnya pasti akan mengiranya orang gila.

Bruk!

Gara-gara Kris terlalu asyik berimajinasi tentang chingunya. Dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan yeoja yang…

WOW!

Kris membulatkan matanya. Dia melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah jatuh terduduk. Rambut coklatnya itu di kuncit ekor kuda, bertindik banyak untuk seorang yeoja. Mempunyai mata berkantung mirip panda. Hidungnya mancung. Dan bibirnya tipis nan sexy.

Kris hanya cengo nan mangap melihat yeoja yang sekarang sudah berdiri. Dan kris sadar satu hal juga. Yeoja itu juga terbilang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran yeoja.

"dui..duibuqi!", kata yeoja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ah.. Eh?", kris sekarang sedang berusaha mencari yeoja tadi yang di depannya. Yang mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi setelah dia meminta maaf dia menghilang. Tidak mungkin dia berteleportasi seperti kai kan?

_**Time controller itu bisa mengijinkan kita untuk bisa bergerak di waktu yang berhenti,, tapi juga dapat membuat kita berhenti juga sama seperti lainnya saat waktu berhenti. Bisa di bilang kita bergerak ataupun tidak di waktu yang berhenti. Itu terserah olehnya.**_

Entah kenapa dia teringat dengan perkataan Luhan. luhan menjelaskan mungkin sang time controller adalah orang yang baru mendapat kekuatan. Karena luhan tak merasakan kekuatan yang setingkat dengannya dalam hal mengendalikan. Karena jika time controller itu mau dan sudah setingkat dengan luhan –yah dalam hal ini luhanlah yang paling pintar mengendalikan kekuatannya dia –sang time controller pasti bisa melihat masa depan, tapi hanya melihat dan juga bisa mengulang ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya.

_**Time controller itu.. terhubung dengan sehun. Karena sehun belum terbiasa terhubung –sama dengan suho dan Xiumin eonni, mungkin sehun tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan sang time controller, tapi dia kaget, karena baru merasakan EXO yang terhubung dengannya berbeda dengan Xiumin eonni dan suho yang setiap hari sudah bertemu. kita tidak bisa melacaknya. Karena aku dan kai tidak bisa melacak saat dia menghentikan waktu dan kita berhenti juga. Tapi, Beruntung jika dia berada di sekitar kita.**_

Kris kembali mengingat perkataan Luhan. jika memang yeoja tadi adalah time controller. Maka dia sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya, dan dapat melihat yeoja itu. dan membayangkan jika Kris akan bersama yeoja itu.

Eh? Kenapa aku memikirkan yeoja itu? pikir kris. Karena kris merasa tidak elit berdiri di tengah lorong kampus begini. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sambil menunggu jam kuliahnya yang masih lama.

.

.

.

"hai yunho ajusshi", kris menyapa yunho songsaengnim yang menjaga perpustakaan, karena umurnya yang sudah 40an, kris dkk suka memanggilnya yunho ajusshi.

"oh, hai kevin. Tumben pagi-pagi ke perpustakaan", kris tersenyum pada yunho yang memanggilnya kevin. Yah, namanya memang kevin jika di canada, hingga dia datang ke seoul, tapi yeoja-yeoja mahasiswi suka memanggilnya dengan kris. Karena tampak keren katanya?

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku bosan di rumah. Karena masih pagi mana mungkin aku ke kantin, lebih baik aku perpus", Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan kris. Terakhir kali kris datang ke perpus adalah 3 bulan yang lalu.

"isi daftar pengunjung perpustakaan dulu", kris segera mengambil bulpoin, saat akan menulis namanya, dia melihat nama di daftar pengunjung.

'huang Zi Tao?'

Kris segera menggeleng cepat. Dengan cepat-cepat dia mengisi daftar pengunjung, lalu berjalan ke arah rak buku. dia mengambil sebuah buku khusus tentang mitologi yunani. Mengenali musuh kegelapan yang kebanyakan ada di mitologi yunani tak apa kan?

Kris segera berjalan ke arah tempat baca di pojok. Bukan karena apa, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali membaca di tempat itu. dan saat dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dia melihat yeoja itu, yeoja yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang. yeoja itu sedang membaca buku sembari menulis sesuatu.

"eh? Ah, anyong", kata kris berusaha untuk menyapa yeoja itu. yeoja itu melihat kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tenggelam dengan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda karena sapaaan kris.

Kris mengambil tempat di sebelah yeoja itu. sepertinya kris tidak menganggu yeoja itu karena yeoja itu tetap menulis sesuatu. Kris tidak menganggu atau yeoja itu benar-benar sudah larut dalam kegiatannya?

Kris melihat lekuk wajah yeoja itu. manis dan juga gagah sekaligus. Matanya yang berwarna hitam sehitam black pearl. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat berkilau di terpa sinar mentari. Matanya yang tajam, tapi juga terlihat polos. Sedangkan bibirnya. Urgh! Ingin sekali di cicipi kris.

Eh?

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran sepervert itu? kalau luhan ada disini dan membaca pikirannya, bisa-bisa di tertawakan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya kris, yeoja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan menoleh ke arah Kris. Dan kris bersumpah! Wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"ni shuo shenme? (apa katamu?)", oh! Nice. Pantas saja saat kris menyapa dia hanya mengangguk. Dia orang china, dan mungkin juga dia baru pindah.

"ah.. eemm, ni jiao shenme mingzi? (siapa namamu?)", Tao terlihat sangat senang dengan keberadaan kris. Matanya berkilauan entah kenapa. Dan kris berganti haluan dari bertanya kegiatannya ke arah bertanya namanya.

"wo jiao Tao! Huang Zi Tao! (namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao!)", kata Tao terlewat semangat. Kris tersenyum menebarkan pesonanya kepada Tao.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", kata kris –anggap saja berbahasa mandarin, Tao menunjuk pada buku yang dia kerjakan.

"kau menterjemahkan?", Tao mengangguk.

"yap! Aku baru pindah hari ini, memang aku sudah kursus di china sana untuk bisa berbahasa korea sebelum ke korea. Tapi, ya agak gagu gitu. Tapi aku lupa belajar hangul, tapi tidak ku sangka ada orang china juga disini", kata Tao sambil tersenyum manis ke arah kris. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan.

"oh iya, aku lupa, siapa namamu?", tanya Tao. mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat karena ada orang yang sebangsa dengannya di sini.

"Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris", kata Tao. tiba-tiba Tao menggenggam tangan kris dengan erat dengan mata yang berkilauan. Dan jantung kris sudah berdebar-debar dengan perlakuan Tao. halus, itu yang di rasakan olehnya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Tao.

"bisakah kau menterjemahkan buku ini? please?", kata Tao sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah kris. Kris merasa wajahnya memanas, bukan karena efek kekuatannya. Tapi karena dia gugup, jantungnya saja sudah mau copot dan meloncat dari tubuhnya.

"ah.. eh? Em iya baiklah", persetujuan kris barusan membuat Tao memeluk erat kris, dan kris? Ingin sekali dia pingsan, tapi mana mungkin dia pingsan di depan yeoja ini? jadi dia bertahan melawan debar jantungnya yang tak terkontrol itu. ya itung-itung juga bisa PDKT ama tuh yeoja.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit Kris menterjemahkan buku berbahasa korea lengkap dengan hangulnya. Dia ingin bertanya tentang Tao. ya, kenapa yeoja itu tadi bisa menghilang.

"apa kau time controller?", pertanyaan yang langsung meluncur dari kris. Tao menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan memandang kris. Sedangkan kris?

Shit! Dasar kris pabo! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapmu aneh? Batin kris.

"ne… aku bisa menghentikan waktu", jawaban Tao sontak membuat kegiatan kris yang memaki dirinya berhenti. Kris tiba-tiba mangap, cengo, bingung.

"gege? Waeyo? Gege?!", yah pantaskan Tao khawatir, karena Kris pingsan. Oh, nice! Pingsan di depan yeoja.

.

.

.

"eungh~", kris tersadar dari pingsan, dan kris sadar satu hal. Dia berada di UKS kampus (emang kampus ada UKSnya ya?).

"gege sudah sadar?", suara lembut dari Tao, membuat kris segera duduk. Dan terdengar tawanya Chanyeol.

"huahahahaha, Kris kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Wehehehe malu-maluin tahu!", kris segera mendeath-glare Chanyeol. yah, bagaimanapun dia sangat malu karena pingsan di depan yeoja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi dia sekarang di kelilingi para EXO? Pantas saja suasananya ruwet –kecuali Xiumin yang menghilang entah kemana.

"aih~ syukurlah kau sadar", kata Tao sambil memeluk kris. Kris membeku, bukan efek kekuatan Xiumin. tiba-tiba Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kris.

"kau sama denganku ge? Akhirnya ada yang sama denganku selama 3 bulan ini", kata tao –dalam bahasa china. dan Tao memeluk kris kembali. Wajahnya merah. Bukan karena efek pelukan Tao yang sangat erat, tapi efek perasaan kris kepada Tao.

"sudahlah Tao-er, jangan seperti itu, kris bisa saja mati karena pelukanmu", kata Xiumin –dalam bahasa china juga, yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

"Woah! Kau mengagetkanku saja noona! Apa kau juga bisa teleportasi seperti kai? Nanti datang tidak di undang pulang tak di jemput dong", kata Chen.

PLETAK!

"aw~", ringisan chen mengiringi suara jitakan Xiumin. dan Xiumin mendeath-glare Chen, entah berhasil atau tidak.

"jangan bercanda Chen! Nah Tao kau kan baru datang kemarin, apa kau punya tempat tinggal?", tanya Xiumin dengan lembut, dan itu berdampak Chen. Chen mendengus kesal melihat perlakuan Xiumin.

Kalau ke aku tegas, kalau ke Tao bisa selembut itu, dasar tukang pilih kasih! Pikir Chen

**Itu karena kau terlalu seenaknya sendiri ke Xiumin! Tao kan yeoja pantas saja kan kalau Xiumin eonni lembut kepadanya** Chen melirik luhan yang sedang terkekeh ke arahnya.

**Jangan seenaknya membaca pikiran maupun bertelepati doong! **Pikir chen yang pastinya luhan dapat membacanya.

**Hahaha! Biarin! Kau itu cemburu Kim Jong Dae! Hahahah! Sudahlah lebih baik sudahan telepatinya!** Chen menaikkan alisnya. Lah tadi yang memulai telepati siapa? Batin Chen.

"ne! aku.. baru datang… kemarin.. er… aku tinggal…. Sementara di… hotel", jawab Tao sambil terbata-bata dalam bahasa korea. Xiumin menatap Kris dengan pandangan ajak-dia-tinggal-di-rumah. Kris yang tahu arti tatapan itu bingung. Di satu sisi dia senang kalau Tao akan tinggal di rumahnya, di satu sisi dia tidak mau mati muda karena serangan jantung.

Saat kris masih berpikir. Sehun mendekati tao yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur kris.

"kau terhubung denganku ya, umurmu berapa?", kata Sehun sambil memasang muka datar. Sedangkan Tao meresponnya dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya, sangat imut sekali.

"terhubung? Ah.. aku… 20 tahun", jawab Tao. dan sehun mengangguk.

"aku rasa mereka bukan terhubung tapi terbalik", kata Kai.

"terbalik bagaimana?", tanya Chen, yang mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Kai.

"maksudnya kai, Tao itu bukan maknae tapi sangat polos melebihi maknae, sedangkan Sehun yang maknae tidak polos sama sekali. Mungkin luhan lebih tahu karena yeoja chingunya", kata Suho. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan itu wajahnya memanas, dia kembali mengingat kemarin sore dia dan sehun melakukan itu.

"tentu, luhan noona sudah tahu sepenuhnya tentangku", dan perkataan sehun membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah.

"kau boleh tinggal bersama dengan kami"

"eh?", semua pandangan menatap kris yang sudah menentukan. Kenapa lama sekali ya berpikirnya?

"bolehkah ge?", tanya tao sambil melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar

"tentu"

GREEPP!

BRUKKK!

"KRIIIIIIISS-GEEEE!", yah Tao menjerit. Karena saat Tao memeluk Kris, kris langsung pingsan, sambil mimisan pula. Benar-benar.

.

.

.

"kau paham Tao?", Tao mengangguk tanda dia paham. Malam ini dia berlatih bersama Luhan untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Yah, malam ini kai dan Luhan tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti kemunculan monster. Jadi mereka berada di apartemen saja.

"kita mulai," kata Luhan. sedangkan yang lainnya hanya melihat mereka di halaman belakang apartemen mereka. [pura-puranya apartemen mereka ada lapangannya].

Luhan segera memulai pertarungannya dengan Tao. dia segera mengangkat bangku besi yang telah dia sediakan untuk bertarung dengan Tao. Tao berusaha berkosentrasi untuk menghentikan waktu.

TEK

Jarum jam berhenti, tepat saat bangku itu hampir mengenai wajahnya.

ZSYUUUT

Tao melihatnya. Makhluk apa itu, bukankah itu adalah medusa? Tapi kata chingu barunya, Medusa telah mati karena pertarungan dengan golongan pertama di bentuk.

Tapi?

Apakah ada medusa lain?

Tanpa Tao sadari, yeoja jejadian itu mendekati Tao. dan juga tanpa Tao sadari, waktu telah berjalan kembali.

"Tao jangan mendekat ke arah **Stheno **!", tampak luhan sudah bergerak, atau waktu telah berputar kembali.

Dengan tiba-tiba kursi kayu yang ada di dekat Luhan terlempar, atau lebih tepatnya di lempar oleh Luhan. tapi saat Kursi kayu itu hampir mengenai kepala **Stheno**, kursi itu berhenti seperti terhentikan oleh sesuatu.

"ugh!"

Brak!

Luhan jatuh terduduk entah karena sebab apa, teman-temannya yang lain berlari ke arah Luhan untuk menolongnya. Sehun, Suho, Xiumin dan Chen ke arah Luhan yang jatuh terduduk, sedangkan Kris, Chanyeol, Kai ke arah Tao untuk melindungi Tao dari **Stheno** yang tampak seperti Medusa tsb.

Tampak Kris dan Chanyeol mendekati perlahan **Stheno **yang sepertinya mereka berusaha untuk menyerang makhluk itu.

"jangan mendekati **Stheno**!", teriak Luhan. teriakan Luhan sukses membuat Kris dan juga Chanyeol untuk tidak melangkah lebih dekat lagi ke makhluk itu. atau lebih tepatnya Kris dan Chanyeol di hentikan oleh Luhan, mereka di kendalikan oleh Luhan.

"wooh~ jangan terlalu sensitif menjadi perempuan." Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Suho dan Chen kaget. mendengar suara halus berasal dari belakang tubuh Luhan.

"aku hanya memastikan kau lebih kuat Luhan." entah kenapa mereka –yang berada di posisi di dekat Luhan. tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya.

"well, sepertinya kau jauh lebih kuat dari pada berteriak di masalalu ya? Hahahahaha", suara tertawa di belakang mereka perlahan menghilang, begitu juga dengan kontrol tubuh mereka.

"Lu-jie kau tak apa!?", teriak Tao yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. di susul dengan KrisYeolKai yang berlari ke arah Luhan.

Tapi Tao terdiam melihat Luhan. mata Luhan berubah kembali menjadi Hitam dan Merah. Tangannya meremas rumput di halaman itu. tampak matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar.

"Lu-jie?", sahutan yang berarti tidak terdengar dari mulut mungil milik Luhan. dia tetap diam mematung hingga teriakan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan.

"ARRGGHHHHH!", dan Luhan pingsan setelah berteriak bak orang gila.

.

.

.

Kai merasa dalam kegelapan yang mencekam. Tidak ada cahaya yang ada di sekililingnya.

**Tolong.. hiks.. Tolong…**

**Bantu aku…**

Kai merasa mendengar sesuatu. Kai berlari dan berlari, berusaha mendengarkan dengan jeli. Dan berlari ke arah suara itu.

Tapi saat itu Kai melihat sesuatu. Seorang gadis berambut merah.

Itu

Luhan.

"Luhan noona!", Kai berteriak sekeras mungkin. Memastikan suaranya mampu sampai ke gendang telinga milik Luhan. dan benar, Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai.

Tapi.

Dia tak tampak seperti Luhan. matanya berwarna ungu dan juga merah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Luhan noona!?"

_**Tolong aku kai..**_

_**Tolong noona..**_

_**Temukan dia...**_

_**Temukan sang healer untukku kai..**_

_**Hanya dia yang mampu menyembuhkanku...**_

_**Aku tak akan terbangun Kai..**_

_**Tolong..**_

_**Tolong..**_

_**Tolong..**_

"UWAAAAA!"

Pletakk!

"ouch!",

"jangan berteriak saat menjaga Luhan noona paboo!", kata Sehun jengkel saat melihat Kai yang sedang kesakitan karena lemparan piring telak dari Sehun.

Oh iya, dia lupa. Dia sedang menjaga Luhan noona dalam sakitnya yang sudah tiga hari.

Luhan sudah 3 hari pingsan setelah bertemu dengan Stheno. Entah kenapa dia belum bisa bangun. Dan ini adalah mimpi-nya yang kesekian kalinya. Entahlah, kenapa dia selalu bermimpi hal yang sama.

"hei Steve Lord Wordeghbuck", Sehun tampak menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan deathglare-nya ke arah Kai yang seenaknya saja memanggil nama aslinya.

Yah, Sehun adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan dari Switzerland. Dan dia keturunan bule dan Korea. Karena keluarganya tidak menganggap Sehun ada maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan bertemu dengan Kris dkk.

"namaku memang Steve, tapi jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku lebih suka di panggil Sehun. Oh Sehun!", sedangkan Kai hanya memandang malas Sehun. Bukankah enak dirinya adalah keturunan bangsawan? Sedangkan dirinya adalah pelarian. Pelarian dari keluarga tirinya yang jahat dan kejam. mungkin dia adalah seorang cinderella versi namja. Haha.

"apa mereka semua menemukannya ya?", tanya Kai saat bersamaan dengan suara dobrakan pintu kamar. Dan dia dapat melihat Chanyeol sedang menarik paksa seorang yeoja mungil mirip Luhan dengan warna rambut black purple.

"LEPASKAAAAN AKUUUUUUU~~!" Sehun dan Kai menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang di tarik – tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"hei Chanyeol kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada yeoja itu kan?" wajah Kai dan juga Sehun datar pada Chanyeol. pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang suka membawa teman – temannya tapi tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan membawa yeoja yang suka berteriak.

"dia ini light!"

Oke jika wajah Kai dan Sehun tadi adalah datar. Maka sekarang wajah mereka menunjukkan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Di tambah dengan reaksi berlebihan dari mereka berdua.

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Chanyeol menatap Kai yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"karena kemarin malam aku melihat dia malam – malam di kampus dan saat aku ingin menyapanya tangannya bersinar! Sungguh aku tidak berbohong!" Kai dan Sehun menatap yeoja yang masih cemberut di tempat. Dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"benarkah? Lalu ngapain kau berada di kampus malam – malam. Bukan berarti dia orang yang kau suka stalk dulu harus masuk ke tim juga! ini tidak lucu Chanyeol! Kai juga tidak merasakan apapun di dekatnya" teriak Sehun dengan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol membalas tatapan dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

"bisakah aku pulang, aku merasa tidak enak di sini!"

"jangan pulaaang! Kita tunggu kris untuk pulang saja!" Baekhyun menatap horor kepada Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Kai dan Sehun. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada terkesan manja seperti itu?

"Chanyeol HYUNG! Bukankah kita sepakat kalau kita tidak akan MELUCU saat LU-JIE TIDAK SADAR!" dapat kita dengar bahwa kata – kata Sehun merupakan ejekan pada Capslock.

"aku tidak MELUCU OH SEHUN!"

"Baekhyun-jie?"

Sontak mata mereka berempat menuju ke satu arah, yaitu pintu. Terdapat Tao yang sedang memegang beberapa kertas dan di ikuti beberapa EXO yang sudah di temukan.

"Tao?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Tao bisa mengenal Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-hyung pulang ke Korea sejak kapan?"

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Mian Zelus gak bisa bales satu – satu review kalian, karena waktunya mepet banget! lain waktu pasti Zelus bales~

Review nde?


End file.
